Slept in my Bed, Woke up in the Naruto-verse
by The Shinobi Guardian
Summary: Have you ever made a wish? Whether it be on a shooting star, when blowing out a birthday candle or on a broken eyelash and hoped beyond hope that it came true. Well this is what happens when a boy makes a stray wish on his birthday and how it affects not only him but the entire shinobi world. "Earth Release: Earth Dome Prison"...(fuck) P.S. Read & Review
1. Be careful what you wish for

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sir Masashi Kishimoto does (I call him 'Sir' cos let's face it, he deserves it) BUT I do own my OC though and this is my first fic...*sigh*finally huh, so be nice or else...PS. For the rating, it might change in future chapters but for now it's a M, just to be safe though.**

**Author Note: This is my first fic and to give a quick insight into the story, this is what happens when I make a wish on the eve of my 17****th**** birthday and how it affects me and the whole Naruto-verse.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu/Demonic/Jutsu/Summons/Guardians/Unearthly Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Demonic/Jutsu/Summons/Guardians/Unearthly Thinking'**

(Impromptu Author Notes/Deep Inner Thoughts...mine as the writer and character)

_Words with emphasis/keyword_

**Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for...**

(AN: Just before I start though I would like to inform you that Chapter 1 is basically an introduction to my OC, how he got to be in the Naruto-verse and how he deals with it. This chapter is written the way it is just so that you all can have a complete understanding before we get into meeting the main Naruto-verse characters and get into the story plot properly, so be patient with this story because most readers don't like OCs or having to wait before the action of a story starts. P.S. This is Shippuuden Era...a month or so before Naruto returns to Konoha.)

"No one can say what the future holds but whatever it is you can bet it's something you never could or would have expected but deserved" - ?

'Why does she always feel the need to come into my room early in the morning to open the curtains,' thought a young male who was just waking up from his sleep by the light threatening to blind him, 'She just does it to annoy me doesn't she?'

His eyes fluttered open a bit and even though his vision was still hazy he could still make out the trees as the sun's rays shone through them...hold on one second, trees?

He blinked...

And then blinked again,

TREES!...

He jolted up looking around frantically. Where was he and why were there trees around, the only trees that were close to him were the ones that grew in his mom's little garden at the back of his house and he sure as heck didn't sleep outside but more importantly even though his vision was blurry he could still make out he was in a forest of some sort as there were huge mahogany trees all around, but that brought forth another question...Why was his vision blurry?

He used his hands to rub any bit of sleep that may still be in his eyes but his vision still remained in that same blurry manner which at that point got him panicking. He looked around frantically trying to figure out why his sight was the way it was because he was sure he was definitely fully awake and then more as he panicked, he felt something, it was like a little went spike through his eyes all of a sudden he could see as nothing he had ever imagined before and even that was an understatement as his vision went completely through the roof as he could details of details within those details even as he looked at the trees, grass and all around him.

There were birds chirping which he hadn't noticed before since his mind was still on the fact that he was not in his room anymore but now he could clearly see them and everything they did, it was like he was watching a 3D HD movie up close in person and with each movement they made, they made it feel like they were moving very slowly from the flapping of their wings to their rhythmic dancing as they sang and flew without a care in the world.

Looking down at the grass he could see insects of all kinds moving through it and just like the birds he could see each of them in perfect detail as well. He turned his gaze forward to see a deer that stared at him for a second or two as it lifted up its head from where it was enjoying a patch of grass, it tilted its head to the side still staring at him in very curious way that made it seem cute before leaping away and he had to say even that was quite the sight as he had never seen a deer before.

Of course he knew what a deer was but when you grow up in an urban setting, the only animals you see are those at the zoo or on TV but this was a real deer and it had looked at him from a closed distance and probably gone on its way when it noticed the person it stared at was no cause for alarm.

This of course brought the young male's attention back to the fact that he was in the middle of a forest which he didn't know where with no one around, but before he could go back into mental panic he heard the first words he'd hear in this strange new place which would in a way be the answer to all the questions he had...

"**Earth Release: Earth Dome Prison" **(fuck)

He turned his head so fast you'd think it'd snap off just as he heard those words being uttered and he saw it in detail even though he was too shocked to react as the earth around him closed up in a dome trapping him inside.

And in that moment it all made sense...

FLASHBACK (The Day Before)

'Well that took long enough and I even worked out a failsafe for any changes that Kishimoto may make or any 'Fan fiction' writer can think of in the ultimate doujutsu.' A 16 yr old (soon to be 17 yr old anyway) dark skinned male thought to himself as he turned to lie down on his bed after writing some things down in a book and setting said book down beside him taking a moment to look at it before staring back at the ceiling.

Ever since John Carlisle Thomas or JT for short as he was usually called had started reading the manga series Naruto, he only thought of one word to describe it, Fucking Awesome...okay maybe that was two words but you get the point, and as time goes on and something you see as 'Fucking Awesome' keeps going further up the awesome bar, you do what some people with some spare time on their hands and an addiction to something like this usually do, and that is you make your own official character or OC as it's called.

These OCs as sometimes very awesome characters you've created to what you would depict as fitting for something so awesome or in JT's case an OC who is the embodiment of how you would see yourself if it were really you there.

And that was how he created the character 'JT Hogosha'.

Some people would wonder, 'JT Hogosha', seriously? (With a raised eyebrow of course) What kind of crappy name is that? Well the answer would be quite simple really and that's that the character had been created exactly how he wanted it to be so why not give it his name or the abbreviation of it and 'Hogosha' was Japanese and meant 'Guardian' because what he'd potentially do would be to protect and guide those whose responsibility it was to make sure everyone that deserved a happy ending got a happy ending and not to get mainly involved unless he had to so you can understand how the name came about.

In the book lying next to him was in close to perfect and to the letter detail everything that this character was from his physical appearance, how he looked, talked, height, how much he weighed to the colour of his eyes, hair, the length of his hair to anything you could think about even to the length of his dick (What?! He had to cover all areas of the 'physical appearance')

He had also written down how high the character's IQ would be, how its thought process was, how it saw the world and how its understanding of it was because that was how he also saw the world and that was how his understanding of the world was.

If there was one thing that JT could say he had a lot of, it was Understanding. He in one word 'understood' things that came by him and wouldn't take them for granted plus reading about a lot of tragic things that happened in the real world really did give you more appreciation for life as it were so that was also imbibed into the thought process of his OC's creation.

As for the abilities his OC would have, he had _very conveniently_ made his OC virtually indestructible and _even more conveniently _god-like because he felt if you're gonna always be someone's bodyguard (so to speak), you had to always be stronger than the person you're guarding right?. Even though he wouldn't do too much of the general fighting unless necessary and when he did his enemies would be like ants under his boot, he would take his time for a drawn out fight just to show how futile their attempt was at beating him, but he would still have his own fair share of close calls and strong opponents.

JT continued to stare at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow was going to be like. It wasn't the winter season anymore but it was still chilly even though it didn't snow where he was. He looked back at the book that lay next to him and honestly he was starting to feel a little obsessed with what he had spent most of his spare time doing.

Opening it once and going through it to make sure he didn't miss anything he sighed as he heard the reminder on his alarm clock go off _"January 12. Tomorrow's the day monkey butt"_.

He looked at the clock on the wall that showed 10:00am which he had set the reminder on his talking alarm clock that was the shape of a parrot (and talked like one too)to . He didn't know whether to be happy and just plain old depressed so he just settled for face-palming as he groaned...he really didn't need another thing reminding of what the next day was, his thought process was put on hold though as he heard a knock at the door of his room.

Yep, it was gonna be a looonnnngggg day...

Time Skip: That Evening

He sat on the roof of his house staring up at the stars, something he loved to do whenever he felt himself depressed or feeling down and the cause of this throughout that day he had been constantly wondering even with him getting a year older in a couple of hours, would anything still change.

He had friends and he had his family but his life was the same old routine everyday with one or two switches, plus and minuses here and there but other than that it was relatively the same which thinking about it deeply could always get a heavy sigh out of him.

Looking back up at the stars always made him forget it a little but with the addition of the drink in his hand and packet by the side, he was sure when he was finished he wouldn't even remember why he came up there in the first place.

He took another can of beer from pack, he had managed to get one while he was out with his older brother Loki at the store today (don't feel like saying the older brother's name cause it's not really relevant...yet, but for now let's call him Loki cos I call my older brother that too. Same concept if you hadn't noticed) so he owed Loki one...a couple in fact but who's counting...

Meanwhile

"Let's see there's the time I slipped him a pass at the party where they had beer, there's the time I got beer for he and his friends at the party they threw…well a couple of parties and a couple of times, four I think but that last time they hooked my up with Sarah so that one's all good and then there's the number of times I've gotten him a couple for he's 'moments'." Loki said to himself as ticked of some words in a note pad, "That boy owes me big and I _will_ collect, starting with anything he gets tomorrow kukuku…oh sh!t! Damn, I did again."

Back to the Roof

Taking another sip from the can in his hand, JT looked down at the book in his hand he had written all there was to know about the character 'JT Hogosha'. He didn't know what he'd do with it now that it was finished because he just enjoyed making it in the first place but now that it was over and done he really just couldn't think of anything, 'Maybe I'll try my hands at a fanfic of my own and make him an OC there…yeh, that should work.'

He sighed and took another sip out of the can, "I wish I could just be 'JT Hogosha' and escape it all". Unknown to him there was a star that had just shot past and as if responding to his wish it shone brighter before bursting into sparks and then fading out.

He dropped the last empty can of beer as he could already feel himself getting drowsy but kept his vision clear enough to head to his room and on to his bed.

FLASHBACK END

'I'm in the world of anime/manga…I'M IN THE WORLD OF ANIME/MANGA!' He shouted to himself mentally with widened eyes not believing what was happening, even though he was trapped and it was dark he could still see as clear as day.

But first to make sure this wasn't some dream he did the first thing that came to his mind and pinched himself…hard

"Ouch!"

His voice…

That wasn't his voice…

It sounded like…'like the combination of deepness that Shino had, the laid back voice of Kakashi and the relaxed smoothness that Minato had giving it a very Vin Diesel like feel', exactly as he had written it in his book. He had tried to imagine what it would sound like when he had written it but now that he was hearing it himself he didn't know what to think but then he noticed something else…

It had been quite a while since he had been trapped in the dome made of earth he was presently in.

Now that he knew what was happening, how it had happened and that it was in fact real he got an almost evil smirk on his face as he thought of how best to deal with his captors but the look disappeared as he wondered what he had done to have them go after him but it didn't matter, they would suffer for thinking they could trap down someone as awesome as 'JT Hogosha'.

He closed his eyes to try to get a feel of what was happening around him and feel he did.

He could feel everything.

It was even more surreal than the new way he could see.

He felt some sort of energy that flowed through everything around him and even felt the same type of energy flowing through him if only slightly different but he could tell that there was more than just one type of it flowing through him but put that at the back of his mind for later thought as he'd try to remember everything he had written about the way his current body was made up of.

'So this is what Chakra feels like…'

He could sense the chakra of the two men outside of the dome with one higher than the other meaning it was either a Jounin and a Chunin or a Chunin and a Genin but from the technique that had been used and the amount of chakra put in it, he had to go for his first guess.

He opened his eyes and could feel a slight drain in his body, nothing too noticeable but he could feel it there or in this case the lack of it being there.

He concentrated and tried to direct his chakra through his body the way he wanted it to go for what he was about to do, he wasn't sure if this was the right way to do it since he had the concept down only in theory but as he did it, it started to feel more right and almost instinctual but something felt wrong about it, it was like he had been forcing himself to remember something that he already knew how to do and did on a regular basis so he decided to just let go and not force it. The effects were almost instant and on reflex.

He felt his chakra become concentrated around him like a coating, so raising his hands to his sides he thought excitedly with the same almost evil smirk that he knew his future enemies would become familiar with, 'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this', he then let it all out as hard as he could uttering his first jutsu…

"**SHINRA TENSEI"**

Saito Akoda was not having a good day at all, not even a good week come to think of it.

He was now a missing nin who used to be Jounin from Iwagakure and at a young age of 19 too which was young for someone at that rank. He had turned missing nin after a series of events that would have even left the strongest of Shinobi packing.

He had like many other ninjas before him (Chunin and Jounin alike with some old enough Genin) tried to get a date with the lava mouthed grand-daughter of the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi. It wasn't because she was a drop dead gorgeous bomb-shell which she wasn't or because of the assets that she had which she didn't (she was rather flat come to think of it). No, it was just to gain the attention that would come with the rumors of being in a relationship with the grand-daughter of the Tsuchikage, but when he had _tried _to ask her out she had flat out turned him down before he could even say anything. She had then turned and walked away but as he followed after her to try to convince her to hear him out, he had tripped on a stone and while falling reached out for something to keep himself up but unfortunately he had _accidentally_ latched onto Kurotsuchi's back side.

There had been a moment's pause where time had almost stopped, what had made it worse was at the time he had had his eyes closed so didn't see what he latched onto. He noticed that whatever it was it wasn't the ground and it was rather squishy come to think of it, so out of curiosity he had given it a squeeze. The atmosphere of the area had proceeded to rapidly drop as she turned her head to stare at him with an all too sweet smile and a twitching eyebrow that promised all the pain that hell had to offer and then some, he could swear he saw the Shinigami over head licking its accursed knife staring down at him.

He would never forget what happened next as she proceeded to chase him around the whole village intent on ending his existence. As if that wasn't enough, when the Tsuchikage had heard about the incident, he had proceeded to assign him to missions that would be sure to kill him or place him on a team that had Kurotsuchi on it so she could finish what she had started since as the Tsuchikage he couldn't be seen chasing a single Shinobi around the village plus that bloody aching back of his was in no condition for it either.

Not many people had tried to ask Kurotsuchi out and those that had the boldness to do so although they were all shot down had ended their pursuit at that but because he had accidentally touched her butt, it seemed as if his life had ended there and people had started to look at him with apprehension.

He had then taken that as the last straw and proceeded to leave the village but a childhood friend of his Koga Nahoda who was a Chunin and had always looked up to him had followed him out of the village.

He hadn't objected because quite frankly he felt every man was in charge of his destiny so whatever his friend did was none of his business so he didn't care if he followed him but he would admit that he did enjoy having company even though Koga could be really annoying company.

They had been chased by Iwa Anbu Hunter-nin but had managed to evade them (He wasn't a Jounin and A rank for nothing); come to think of it he could swear that they were getting rather persistent lately even going far as to chase him into Hi no Kuni, something told him that it had something to do with some threatening by the Tsuchikage to not return until they found and brought them back.

After evading the hunter-nin, he had stumbled upon a young sleeping man who looked a little younger than he did, probably 17 or 18 years of age with long red hair reaching his waist that was just two or three shades lighter from becoming blood-red, two long bangs on each side of his face and another one going from the left side to cover his right eye which seems rather ragged and not in its right place at the moment.

He wore a black fitted Chinese style sleeveless vest with a strange symbol at the back that looked like a two tri-blades without the handles making it look like a 'T' facing away from each other, one upwards and the other downwards, both in the colour Red. He also wore black elbow length fingerless gloves, black trousers and bare feet with bandages covering his legs from his ankles up into his trousers. From the looks of it he didn't think the boy had noticed them yet.

Of course Koga wanting to let off some steam suggested they attack the boy even though he did look Koga's age come to think of it, but he didn't think the boy would give much of a fight.

They could gather that the boy might be a Shinobi from how he was dressed but there wasn't any headband with him so maybe he was also a missing-nin. If he was a missing-nin then for his age he couldn't be any trouble but he didn't become a Jounin this young by underestimating people. The boy couldn't be higher than Chunin so with a Jounin and a Chunin...the boy would definitely be done for.

As they moved in on the unsuspecting boy, he suddenly shot up looking around frantically. They were at first on guard thinking the boy had managed to sense them but a little later it looked less like he as onto them and more of he didn't know where he was himself.

As time went by, Koga had had enough with the waiting since the boy hadn't noticed them yet and had started to rush out but something told him that the boy in front of them was not someone to be messed with. As his short-dark haired friend Koga whipped out a kunai rushing out he quickly thought of a way to secure the boy from his friend's anger before they knew what they were dealing with.

"**Earth Release: Earth Dome Prison"**

Koga had then stopped in his tracks and proceeded to complain about not being able to let of some steam but he had immediately told him to shut up and think before acting. After examining the situation they had decided to check the boy's belonging to find out who he was or in Koga's case to see if there was anything valuable and worth stealing.

They had found a bag with filled with some scrolls which he guessed were storage scrolls cementing his belief that the boy was definitely a Shinobi. They tried to open the scrolls but it seemed like they only accepted a particular chakra signature so they gave up on them, then their eyes went to a large scroll that rested on the ground close by and even though they knew they couldn't open it because the same kind of seals that were on the rest would be no doubt on it, they decided to take it with them to try to rack it open at a later date.

As they tried to pick it up though they felt the ground all around rumble and what they heard next would always be engraved in their memory.

"**SHINRA TENSEI"** (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God / Almighty Push)

...

And then they felt it, they were both blown away by a very powerful invisible force.

The force seemed to have originated from the boy inside the stone dome he had erected and from the looks of it, it had blown away everything in the surrounding area away from him while he just stood there with his head down and his hands stretched out to his sides.

Saito had never felt this kind of chakra and power coming off the boy in front of him and he didn't know if he could take on the boy alone since he wasn't sure if Koga was unconscious or dead from having been slammed into a tree and he was sure he himself was bleeding internally, had broken ribs with bruises on the outside.

The boy in front of him then raised his head and without saying a word stretched his hand towards his belongings which flew back at him with amazing speed where he proceeded to pack everything back and without paying attention to them started on his way. He was sure if Koga was awake he would had made a fuss about being ignored but he knew better and didn't want to aggravate someone that had managed to beat them with only one move.

The boy continued to walk off but before disappearing behind a tree, he turned slightly and said "Would you stop thinking of me as a boy, I'm 17 and you're not that much older than I am you know."

And with that he was gone...

He couldn't process what had happened because it was all just too unreal for him but he had been pulled out of his thoughts as Koga had inhaled sharply and started coughing from all the dust the rubble had caused.

As he limped over to help his friend, he thought back to the mysterious boy... no, man and about something he saw when he had turned slightly even if it was for a split second...his eyes.

The pupils of his eyes were blood-red with if he saw well, six black tomoes revolving round his pitch-black iris.

At first he had thought it was the Sharingan but that thought was squashed by him first of all having red hair while the Uchiha were known to have raven black hair but if he had managed to get it from his other parent then why the pupils of his eyes were blood-red instead of just the normal red. Then there was the fact that there were six tomoes revolving round the iris instead of the three that a full grown Sharingan usually had.

He had to admit that whatever doujutsu he had seen was definitely more powerful than the Sharingan, even though he had no idea what it did but the aura he had gotten from it felt like it radiated extreme power that was not to be tested.

Looking back to where the young male had disappeared, he thought, 'Something tells me that we will meet again Shinobi-san and when we do, I won't be defeated so easily'

JT couldn't keep himself from internally chuckling at how cool he had played it after he had used his a gravity release to wreck the entire landscape.

He had to say that he thought he would be exhausted from using that and from putting too much force on the move but he figured since he had let reflex take over, it had calculated the exact amount of chakra he would need and put it into it.

He looked to the sky and remembered that his doujutsu was still active so remembering some info about his character brought his right hand in front of him and a pair of glasses (that in the right light had a light blue hue to it) materialized in his hands out of thin air but if someone had looked closer, they would have noticed that the pair of glasses actually were formed from the air itself.

His eyes proceeded to change back to their normal pale red coloration with no iris that made it look the red variation of the Byakugan.

He walked a little bit further till he got to a river where he used the water as a mirror to see himself and the changes that had been made to his body.

It was exactly as he wanted it though his hair was longer than he thought it would be and his face looked a little girlish but with his voice the difference would be noted, 'Guess my notes weren't as complete as I thought' but as he let out a sigh he heard a gruff feminine voice in his head, **"You got what you wished for so you shouldn't complain"** and another smooth female voice, **"We see you are taking rather quickly to your new predicament and have already gotten in your first battle easily defeating your adversaries"**.

He smirked and said to himself, "I was wondering when you were going to show yourselves"

...

**To Be Continued...**

**Finally finished with Chapter 1 and I have to say it did take me some time proofreading this since I had to do it at least 5 times, adding some things, changing some things and just totally removing some other things altogether, then proofreading again but it's done now so leave a review and tell me what you think and be nice.**

**If you're going to criticize, then make sure it's constructive or don't bother and if you're going to ignore me and just flame, then I advise you to go French-kiss a crocodile...**

**P.S. Notice how 'come to think of it' keeps coming up in Saito's thoughts, well that's like his catch phrase like Shikamaru's 'Troublesome' and not surprisingly JT has one too but you'll have to guess and it'll become obvious at some point...a clue is that it's kind of an older brother to Shikamaru's 'troublesome'...**

**Live, Learn, Love**

**Live living, Live learning, Live loving**

**Learn to live, Learn to learn, Learn to love**

**Love living, Love learning, Love loving**

**And Live Learning to Love (I can just see the 'what the fuck?!' expressions on your faces right now lol)**

**Ja ne.**

**(^^) ./,,**


	2. Who thou art

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it belongs to the soon to be legendary Sir Masashi Kishimoto (give him time and y'all are gonna know that name that is if he's not already legendary now) so don't try to sue cos y'all ain't gonna get much...seriously, all you'll probably get is the equivalent of 40 bucks, a sake cup and a rubber duck, don't ask why I own a rubber duck though.**

**Author Note: This is Chapter 2 and now that my MAIN OC has been introduced (since there are gonna be a lot of them but they'll mostly be cannon fodder), we're going to try to begin the story but not totally since there are still things that need to not only be explained but established as well. Don't worry you'll understand when we get to those areas.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu/Demonic/Jutsu/Summons/Guardians/Unearthly Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Demonic/Jutsu/Summons/Guardians/Unearthly Thinking'**

(Impromptu Author Notes/Deep Inner Thoughts...mine as the writer and character)

_Words with emphasis/keyword_

**Chapter 2: Who thou art…**

"To be a Guardian is to be a shadow that's observes and protects from the darkness those that live in the light." – Aurora

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni

Two men...well one being a man and the other being a teenager walked into a bar where one proceeded to order a bottle of sake while the other just asked for water.

The first man who had ordered the sake was taller than most men at 6ft plus, he had long white spiky hair tied in a ponytail and looked to be in his fifties. He had a green kimono shirt on and green pants, and over the shirt was an open red vest. Red line facial markings sat underneath his eyes going directly down. He poured the sake into a cup and as he drank a little of it he scanned the room out of the corner of his eye like he was looking for someone.

The other was a young man in his teens with cerulean blue eyes and had spiky sun-kissed blond hair that looked like it was styled to be unruly. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit that had the black of it going from his shoulders down to the sleeves also lining the middle then going round the waist portion of it, black shinobi sandals and a black headband with a metal plate that had a leaf insignia showing what village he belonged to.

The older of the two spotted a man wearing a light blue kimono style attire under a grey jacket and a straw hat as he twiddled with a leaf in his hand. His face couldn't be seen because of the hat he wore and how he lowered his head where he sat in the corner but Jiraiya knew he was the person he was searching for.

"I'll be right back gaki, gonna have a chat with a friend for a while." Jiraiya said while turning on bar stool to stand up. Naruto, the aforementioned gaki turned his head slightly to the side to glance at man before turning forward, "Who are you calling gaki, Ero-sennin?" before muttering about old perverts and how he'd grown up since they'd left Konoha.

Thinking about Konoha then took his mind back to his home and how long it had been since he had seen the place, it had almost been three years now so they'd be going back anytime soon, he wouldn't forget to ask Ero-sennin about it later.

The man at the table in a corner of the bar took a little sip from his cup before noticing a presence coming towards him, subtly moving his hand towards his sword rested at his side he then heard "So this is how you treat a friend huh, I'd like to see how you treat your enemies then."

Upon hearing the voice the man relaxed the hand moving towards the blade having a small smile on his face even though his eyes were still being covered by the straw hat he had on.

"A friend is just a foe who hasn't deemed it fit to attack," he replied and Jiraiya frowned slightly at those words, "Still thinking like that huh Hisashi?"

The man merely shrugged as Jiraiya sat opposite to him and said, "Such are the thoughts of one who has lived long enough to realise it, but we aren't here to discuss my view on the world, are we?" lifting his head to show a scar running down on of his eyes.

Jiraiya took a sip of the sake that had been offered to him by Hisashi and sighed before saying, "No we aren't," he expression then turned serious before saying, "So what's new that can you tell me now?"

Hisashi took another sip from his cup and lowering his head to Jiraiya said "They've started moving but haven't really gone after any biju yet, they move in pairs and are all S-rank missing-nin from different villages, ten total in number from what I've gathered but I'm guessing you already knew that from the Uchiha kid that's with them and your other contacts," getting a slight nod from Jiraiya before continuing, "They have underlings here and there but they're mostly cannon fodder to gather Intel for them."

Jiraiya was really thinking about what reason ten different S-ranks would have to come together because strong people like that especially S-ranks didn't actually feel the need to form an alliance but with a prize as capturing all nine bijus no one could really be certain at all.

Turning to Hisashi he asked, "What do you think they want these biju for?" The man shook his head saying, "I honestly have no idea, and none of my contacts have been able to find out. I'm not even certain the members of Akatsuki themselves know except for their leader, if they have one, which is highly possible."

That made a little sense to Jiraiya taking him back to his question of what reason ten S-rank nin, missing or not would have to group together especially if they didn't know the reason for what they were doing.

He then noticed Hisashi wasn't facing him but didn't need to turn to know where or in this case who he was looking at, "So that's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," he said as more of a statement than a question, he then turned back to Jiraiya and said "I hope you've trained him well"

Jiraiya chuckled and said pointing his thumb to himself, "Don't you know who you're talking to here, 'The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya-sama', the epitome of all things manly and awesome."

Hisashi frowned saying at his friend's attitude at a serious situation, "You know that's not what I'm talking about," the toad sage's gaze turned slightly serious as he replied, "You know better than I do that I wouldn't have taken the gaki around for three years and not beaten some skill into his head," He then turned his head slightly to Naruto who was at the bar talking to a beautiful lady a little older than the young teen and was giggling at something he said or did while Naruto just grinned back at her.

"He can hold his own against most Jounin," Jiraiya continued, "But not Elite ones, the Kyuubi should handle the lot if it ever goes beyond that."

Hisashi just nodded at that and then stood up to leave, taking his sword with him but stopped when he got beside Jiraiya to say, "I'll see what else I can come up with through my sources but in the mean time you keep that boy safe," then looking towards Naruto said, "it's the least you can do for them."

After Hisashi had left, Jiraiya had just sat down there for a while thinking to himself about if he had really trained Naruto to the point where he could handle himself against an S-rank nin not to mention two of them at once since they went in pairs and he didn't have any backup.

Jiraiya would be honest with himself and say he didn't think so because even though Naruto had many tricks up his sleeve he could pull out, his resourcefulness with his environment and that unpredictable wit of his that could get him out of most situations, there was only how far that could take you and bring you back alive.

That had been why he had spent most of their training time teaching Naruto how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, because when push came to shove, well even the Kyuubi had survival instincts. He decided that even after taking Naruto back to Konoha he'd still continue training him unlike how he had earlier agreed to hand him over to Kakashi but now his training would not just be in the Kyuubi's chakra but how to effectively become a kickass shinobi without it, but that was future tense and as for present tense though…

"Naruto we're leaving," He said walking up to Naruto who was still talking with the lady from before. Naruto looked his way with a silent 'oh' before turning back to the lady in front of him and saying apologetically, "Sorry Tomoko-chan, but me and my sensei have somewhere we've got to be," Tomoko who had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a purple tube dress just pouted and said, "So soon, I thought we could maybe spend some more time together."

Naruto not really seeing _underneath the underneath_ of what she said (or so Jiraiya thought)just grinned and said, "Maybe some other time," he then turned to Jiraiya who was already leaving and falling into step behind him raised his right hand over his shoulder to give a two fingered salute, "Ja ne." Tomoko simply smiled and in a silent voice said, "Sionara Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya stood resting his back at the side of the wall just outside the bar with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face till Naruto came out the door and said, "Real smooth gaki," Naruto not even looking at him kept on walking with his hands in his pockets and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya's smirk turned into a full blown grin as he watched Naruto continue to walk before shaking his head following too thinking as he was walking, 'Well nobody can say I didn't teach him anything at least.'

Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni

If anyone was asked what had happened in this particular part of the forest afterwards, they would have said some kind of intense battle had gone on and they would been right on some level because whatever had gone on while intense had not been a battle per say but had been a training session simulated as a battle for a particular glasses wearing pale-red eyed red head.

Jumping away from behind a tree just as it was cut down by wind blades, he landed and had to back flip quickly again and again as spikes of earth kept rising out from the ground beneath him before four earth golems came out from the ground and rushed him.

Dodging an overhead swing from one, he swept its legs from under it before balancing on his hands and spinning to lash out a super-strength chakra enhanced kick to its sides that sent it away shattering it, he then had to roll away quickly as another one came down from over him with both hands clasped together in a hammer smash that shattered the ground where he was just moments earlier.

He stood up coming to face with the remaining three golems that stared him down before both parties rushed each other but he had to jump to avoid a huge fireball that had been timing where he would be at what point in attempt to roast him, using the momentum of the jump he delivered a heel-drop to the golem in the middle that although it blocked was shattered under the strength behind the kick, he then caught the hand he saw coming out the corner of his eye to spin that golem and smashing it into the other destroying both of them.

His victory over the golems was however short lived when he was forced to again start dodging fireballs not as big as the one before but seemingly coming out of nowhere in different directions and what made it much worse was that he had to dodge spikes of earth coming out of the ground which he destroyed by charging lightning through and around his body to shatter them after one had almost skewered him and shown that dodging was solving anything.

This forced him to land on a lake that had been off to the side fearing that standing on land wouldn't turn out too good because there was only how long you could dodge and smash.

Sensing danger he quickly moved from the spot on the water where he stood not even having time to catch his breath as water drills kept coming at him from different angles at multiple times, dodging as best as he could until he sensed a large building of chakra before turning to see a large water dragon coming his way.

Taking a relaxing breath, he crossed his two hands over his chest with fingers in half ram seals as lightning gathered around them before stretching them out wide, forming a circle, bringing them together again and then thrusting them forward shooting the lightning in his hands towards the oncoming water dragon and destroying it.

Not having any of his danger senses go off, he calmed seeing that it was over before walking back to land and resting against a tree where in a burst of fire, forming of earth, coming together of water and warping of wind he was joined by four very beautiful women.

The woman that had appeared in a burst of fire had slightly tanned skin with golden slitted eyes, long red lower back length hair with golden streaks that was tied in two long ponytails and having long bangs on sides of her face framing it. She had sharp canines that seemed to show with her smiling face. She wore a battle kimono that was dark-red, gold and dark-brown with black fingerless gauntlets and she had sharp fingernails.

The second woman who had come the rising up and forming of earth also had slightly tanned skin with red slitted eyes and dark brown spiky rugged hair that was put in a low ponytail and a bang that went across in front on her right eye that was golden. She wore a gold and black battle kimono that had the sleeves cut off with a light brown breast plate and metal plates at the back of her hands and shin guards, she had long canines that showed with her smirking face and sharp fingernails longer than the first.

The third woman that had come out of the nearby lake from the forming of the water had a light skin tone with deep ocean green eyes, long lower length blue hair with green and golden steaks in them that put in a ponytail with a braided bang on one side of her face. She wore a green and gold battle kimono with black elbow length fingerless gloves that had metal plates at the back of them.

The fourth who came the warping of air was the most elegant looking of them all with pearly white skin and grey eyes that seemed to sparkle with her long silver hair that fell to the back of her knees, her hair had purple and gold streaks in them with gold bang on the left side of her face while purple bang on the right side. She wore a purple and silver battle kimono with golden fingerless gauntlets.

The first had a fairly large Zanbatou that looked like an over grown kitchen-knife like that of a particular ex-mist nin without the circular and semi-circular carvings but with its own set of intricate carvings like the three spirals at the back length of with other markings strapped to her back that would make one wonder how she could carry such a thing not to mention fight with it effectively. The second had a pair of Sai that seemed to gleam like they weren't made of any earthly metal strapped to her back in an X way. The third had a long golden Trident with intricate carvings on it strapped to her back. The fourth had a long silver like Katana that also gleamed like the Sai of the second woman also strapped to her back.

They all stared at the boy in front of them who had sat down against a tree resting and awaiting the four women before the third spoke in a light flowing voice, **"You've improved a lot for you to be able to hold yourself for that long against us with nothing but your taijutsu and lightning manipulation. You even had to depend on only instinct and your mild sensing abilities"**

Smiling a bit even with his head down JT responded saying, "It was easy Auriel-sensei, once the theory was gotten down in my head, imagination was enough for the rest."

The first then spoke, **"Indeed, but the question is even though you've come a mighty long way in just one and a half weeks, will it be enough for what you must do?"** With him looking up at her and letting his doujutsu show, she could see his conviction on the matter and that he was confident in his present abilities even though he had a long way to go before he could tap into the full potential of all his power.

Seeing this, the second woman just chuckled saying, **"Well you've certainly got your answer there Charosa-chan,"** before she then turned to the last woman who had a pleasant smile on her face, rolling her eyes she said to the woman, **"Would you just tell him how proud of him you are already and let us get on to other things"**

The smiling woman just gave a melodic like giggle before saying, **"I was getting right to that Sabora-chan"** she then walked over to JT and said, **"You've done really good with your training JT-kun, I'm proud of you"**

JT grinned with a light blush on his face at the praise, "Thank you Aurora-sensei", he said with a slight bow before getting up to look at all four of them.

His Guardians were different in their own way with Charosa and Auriel being the serious ones out of all of them but with moments where they would give little smiles now and then to show their approval but while Charosa was brash and a little stoic, Auriel was more calculated in her approach. Sabora was the mischievous one of the group while Aurora was the calm, gentle and graceful one of them, graceful being something she shared with Charosa but one thing to be extremely noted was that despite their quirks, they were all extremely beautiful and fierce, in life and in battle.

The expression on his face then turned serious as he looked in a particular direction before sighing, 'Looks like it's finally time to do this huh?'

The guardians saw his expression and knew exactly what he was thinking, he had a mission to complete and what he was about to do next would only issue in the beginning of it all.

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni

Jiraiya didn't know whether to be proud or annoyed by what he was facing at the moment, or rather who he was facing at the moment, because while he was proud of his student's improvement being that he had a hand in that, Naruto had been hiding just how much he had improved.

"**Earth Release: Earth Mud Slide"**, Jiraiya said thrusting his hands to the floor as his student's four shadows clone closed in on him with his student taking centre place.

Seeing the flood of mud rushing down on him, he sent his shadow clones in before leaping on them and springing himself from them to Jiraiya to deliver a heel drop that the toad sage blocked with his hands raised before turning his hands to catch the blonde's foot and flinging him away.

Soaring through the air haven been thrown by his sensei, he quickly took out six kunai, three in the knuckle of each hand before letting them fly.

Seeing the projectiles out of the corner of his eye, Jiraiya quickly summoned an armour wearing toad who blocked the kunai before Jiraiya noticed that said kunais had explosive tags attached to them.

Quickly dispelling the armoured toad he quickly leaped back as the tags went off, still keeping his senses sharp in case the tags were a distraction which they were as he could see another set of Naruto's shadow clones coming at him as he was still air-borne.

With a quick **"Hari Jigoku"** he hardened his hair and shot out needles from it to impale the clones that burst into smoke, he sensed one Naruto to be coming at him from a blind spot, and seeing as how he couldn't really turn to see what he thought to be the real Naruto, smirking he sent his hair to grab that Naruto to slam him across something hard thereby ending their training exercise.

He received a shock however when another Naruto, the real one, jumped from behind the one in front who was caught by Jiraiya's hair and created two clones on either side of himself confirming it to be the real Naruto.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan with the clone on his left while the one on the right grabbed him by his jacket and hurled him fast at Jiraiya who was defenceless and ended up eating a Rasengan but then to Naruto's surprise the Jiraiya in front of him burst into a log to show that he had replaced himself since he had his hands free but not just in the right place to block.

Up in a tree was Jiraiya watching what Naruto would do next since his combination of attacks had failed. Naruto on the other hand was only mildly surprised but inwardly smirked as he went up in smoke…to reveal another Naruto before that one too went up in smoke to show that it was a shadow clone.

Now Jiraiya couldn't keep the 'WTF?!' expression that was on his face off as he first saw the Naruto that had made two clones and a Rasengan go up in smoke but he was still there after the smoke had dissipated, that same Naruto then went up in smoke afterwards signalling a shadow clone's 'time-out'.

Before Jiraiya could put a thought on what was happening, he suddenly felt the presence of someone below him and then heard, "Not like you to just cut and run Ero-sennin," he could practically see the smirk on the teenage Jinchuriki's face as he said those words.

Naruto stood glued upside down on the tree that Sannin was on since he had clones littered in the forest. Since the beginning of the fight Naruto had already positioned clones all over the forest to never have Jiraiya out of his sights.

When Jiraiya had replaced himself with a log, Naruto's clone had seen his replacement location and one had dispelled to relate the information of where the toad sage was to the original. Naruto had then replaced himself with the clone closest to his teacher being the one in the position where he currently was now.

Truthfully Jiraiya was impressed, very actually. Pulling off a combination of those strategies with posted shadow clones was really commendable but…he wasn't a Sannin for nothing.

The Jiraiya that stood on the branch suddenly went up in smoke after a smirk could be seen on his face while standing in front of the upside down Naruto was the real toad sage who said, "Don't get cocky brat," revealing that the Jiraiya who stood on the branch was a shadow clone.

After their training session had ended, Naruto and Jiraiya had gotten themselves something to eat from the wildlife around before continuing on their journey to Konoha. One would think that with the way they going they would have gotten there by now but the Sannin had wanted to take things slow telling an anxious Naruto that he'd been gone for almost three years and a couple of days wouldn't kill him.

Jiraiya honestly wanted more time with Naruto to train him and to decide what they'd do when they got back to the village since he'd already decided he wasn't quite finished with Naruto yet even if his spy network needed some monitoring.

As their journeys progressed both their minds went back to Konoha and how much it would have changed even though both their thoughts differed from each other a bit.

Naruto always found himself trying to imagine the changes that Konoha would have gone through and also the people in it too. How much would his friends have changed and how stronger would they all be, Ichiraku ramen must have only gotten better with time…yes, that was definitely going to be his first destination right after going to see Tsunade-baachan and her gorgeous melons of course.

No, he wasn't going to think like that. Jiraiya had made it a personal duty that he had taken straight to his heart and put all of his soul into to make Naruto not only his student in the shinobi arts but in the perverted arts as well.

From strip joints to brothels and the whole works to even getting the blond into perverted situations and making him _proof-read_ the works for the latest Icha Icha series that hadn't even been released yet.

It hadn't worked on the boy in making him a pervert…to the level of his teacher anyways but even Naruto had to admit that he now had a healthy fascination with the female anatomy, not to the extent of going to peep in on hot-springs but a few ogling…sorry admiration of a curve here or there never hurt.

He was still a virgin because he just didn't want to go sleeping around with any hottie that offered it, kami he wasn't at that level yet but thinking deeply about it he knew if he spent any more time with his pervert of a teacher he would definitely be on the road to surpassing him, a thought that would have brought glee to the old pervert if he ever discovered.

Jiraiya on the other hand was also thinking 'bout Konoha but on a more perverted level. His thoughts were also about how much would have changed 'bout the hidden leaf and how much had changed things because with time came change and that change was in the sense of physical/bodily change, bodily change meant flat chests becoming C-cups and C-cups becoming D-cups and D-cups becoming…"hehehe," Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle at that, 'Konoha's lovely creatures are sure to have blossomed even more,' Jiraiya thought to himself as the walk continued.

Naruto slowly inched away from the pervy sage as he could see the perverted look on his face, that, the giddy giggles and the little bit of blood dripping from his nose was a sure sign of him being up to normal perverted ways. 'Yep, Ero-sennin's definitely thinking 'bout something that'll get him in trouble'.

Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni

Kaminari no Kuni had its own share of a beautiful landscape even with it's slightly chillier than most places weather. Not like the abundance of Hi no Kuni's greenery or the sandy terrain of Kaze no Kuni, it wasn't the rocky disposition that was abundant in Tsuchi no Kuni nor was it the collection of islands and watery abundance Mizu no Kuni was known for, but if one had to put a finger on it, it would be a healthy combination of the four with the sandy part being the least as most would guess.

Among its islanded parts rested an island unlike any other island there, this island had spikes all over it making the island look like it was made of said spikes. What people didn't know or what only the people who knew of this special island knew of it was that it wasn't going to be in that same spot in a few days time.

One would think, 'The Island isn't just going to develop legs and swim away,' well you'd be surprised to know that was exactly what the island was going to do, especially when said island is actually a gigantic turtle with the island being its shell.

The people who knew about this island also knew that it was the inhabitancy of various monstrous creatures that seemed like overgrown wild animals and really were exactly that but since this was the elemental nations after all, we should stick to the story of this being another home of various summoning creatures…more or less.

The last and maybe most important of the secrets about this mysterious island was that it was said to be the place where the eight-tails Jinchuriki of Kumogakure had mastered the full power of his biju thereby becoming the perfect Jinchuriki, but that was neither here nor now.

The here and now of this moment was that in front of a waterfall on this moving island there was a slight shift in the air as fragments of it seemed to come together not like a Shushin(Body Flicker) but like whatever was coming into being was made from the air itself.

The figure appeared to be a young red-haired male that had a look of indifference on his face as he stared on at the waterfall that would mark the first step and also the first barrier in the journey he had now been set on.

'You know I'm not really sure what to expect,' he thought with a sigh, he had a job to do after all and he knew what the significance of being here was since he couldn't continue on without becoming whole with himself, because that was exactly what this place was for.

The waterfall in front of him also known as the _waterfall of truth _was the first step to mastering ones biju if one was a Jinchuriki since you had to get rid of the darkness within you if you wanted to have a clear mind to face your said biju.

JT on the other hand wasn't a Jinchuriki…yet anyways, but his guardians had told him that there were things he would go through and people he would face that would make him have doubts about what he had set out to do and question himself and his own beliefs.

He had to face his fears and overcome them, and nobody knows what you fear more than you do yourself even though you might try to ignore them or simply not give a rats ass that they exist in the first place, but if you were not careful, they would come back to haunt you.

He knew, acknowledged and understood this and hence why he was here. **"You know what must be done and that it must be done,"** the calculative voice of the sea goddess came from inside his mind, he nodded his understanding and then walked towards the platform at the base center of the waterfall and sat down cross-legged before exhaling and closing his eyes to meditate.

Just as he was getting into the process of meditation, he heard chuckling which grew into full blown manic laughter but what was strange about this laughter was that it didn't sound like his voice in the body he was in now. The voice sounded like his before he had entered the Naruto-verse entirely and he would be honest and tell you that he was very surprised by what he was seeing.

Coming out of the waterfall was he himself before he had woken up in the Naruto-verse a couple of weeks ago, the real him. He went wide-eyed for only a moment before understanding finally dawned on him.

The _waterfall of truth _was supposed to show you the truth of who you really were even if you wanted to deny it. Your deepest darkest feelings and emotions brought together in a physical construct even though this was all in his mind, it was still a battle that could affect his entire being.

He stared down his other self who even though wore exactly what he was wearing which was the black sleeveless high collar vest with a double tri-blade symbol in red behind it and black cargo pants that had a kunai pouch strapped to both legs with black shinobi sandals and black fingerless elbow length gloves, was still dark skinned and had his same short dark hair which if he had to be honest he missed but his now long red hair was a great consolation.

His other self stared at him with a mocking grin and few chuckles escaping his mouth and then saying **"Look at what we have here,"** his expression changing suddenly into a sneer as he continued, **"a red-haired, red eyed imposter."**

JT knew he should have expected such but he wouldn't lie about not believing that he really had something like this in him. Watching Naruto overcome his own inner darkness was nothing like actually doing it yourself, and here he was now.

He didn't say anything and just let his darker self go on as it continued, **"Bringing your ass here like you're gonna kick mine and show that you're the real one eh?"** before sticking his hands in his pocket and continuing **"or is it that you're gonna use the same method that blonde haired buffoon used to defeat my ideology and cancel me out," **he then chuckled and said, **"Sorry but that's not going to work because I know everything that's in that head of yours, why? Because it's our fucking head, or should I say soon to be **_**my **_**fucking head," **still with that mocking grin.

"**But…but but but, to be fair I WILL let you try, yeh now how's that?"** before removing his hands from his pockets and spreading them out in an encompassing gesture he said, **"So here's my ideology…"** before pointing a judgemental finger, **"YOU'RE WEAK!"** he spat venomously in JT's face. If the red head was surprised he didn't let it show and just let his darker self continue having not spoken a word since they had come to face each other.

"**You're weak and afraid, and it's that weakness and fear that brought you here," **looking intently into the eyes of his second, **"You're afraid of the real world and in this world you need those abilities of yours to survive. Tell me, without these powers that you now have would you even last a day in the world of shinobi, working hard and pushing yourself into the ground to accomplish anything even one tenth of what we can do now, not even beginning to mention what we both will be able to do with time and going deeper into our powers. You'd be dead before you even got to work on what chakra is."**

JT continued to listen on not letting even his facials features betray what he had in him. **"You're an overpowered piece of shit who's forgotten about his past and where he came from and now that he's here thinks that he can make a difference in this world, well we're going to make a difference all right…cos once I kick you out I'm going straight to kicking the asses of every single opposition we're, oh sorry I mean **_**I'm**_** going to have ruling this joint."**

As his darker self was letting all his emotions in spoken words, you'd be actually be surprised to hear that JT was actually listening to the rant, since to him his darker self was still a part of him and a part that still contemplated everything that he had ignored throughout his life from his fears to his failures and here he was to face them and so he would do exactly that.

Exhaling after all the words he had said, Dark JT (let's call the darker self that) then narrowed his eyes at his other and said, **"Well let's hear what you have to say, let's hear you prove me wrong on everything I've just said, go on let's hear it th…what was that?**" As of the time Dark JT had been bring his speech to an end, JT had sighed and muttered something that he didn't quite hear and JT's eyebrow had twitched that his darker self hadn't heard since he was hoping to be cool and not have to repeat himself.

Exhaling again he said "I'm sorry," just loud enough for his other to hear. Surprised and amused by this Dark JT repeated **"You're sorry?"** before scoffing and continuing, **"Well that's an interesting development, and just what are you sorry for hmm?"**, "First of all don't interrupt me okay? I'm sorry forgetting because you're right, I did forget about where we come from; hell I don't even know how we're going to get back. I ignored everything else when I finally realized where we were and I just went with the flow, I did think about those things but I chose to ignore them because I was afraid, another thing you're right about."

"I was afraid of what was going to happening in the real world while we were here, afraid that would they think we were missing or we were sleeping right now and we'd somehow wake up later and if we did, would we discover that we were in a coma for however long we were here or would it be a Narnia thing and we'd finally wake up and discover it was just the day after our birthday. I didn't want to think about it then cos I was so caught up in what was happening that I put aside everything that should have been foremost on my thought list."

"I didn't know what was going to happen when we were done here and what we were going to do after that but that's why I'm happy you're still here," **"Whaa?"** "I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME BAKA!" he shouted at Dark JT who was honestly very caught off by what his other self had said that he was happy he was there.

Sighing to himself and relaxing the vein that was about to pop out on his head, he muttered about annoying darker selves and not listening to simple instructions before continuing with "Yes I'm actually happy I have you around because if not then I'd have lost sight of the more important things," he said with a genuine smile, "Which is why I've decided I'm not going back…a decision we both share, am I right?"

Your darker self might know everything about you but that deal works both ways since you know everything about your darker self as well and Dark JT knew this as well hence the reason why he sighed and nodded because he knew exactly why his other self had decided not to go back since it was his reason as well.

"There's nothing for us back home, we both knew we were meant for something bigger and our being here proves that. They'll miss us, yes but with time…and therapy they'll get over it. We have the chance to actually do something that counts and a whole lot too, this is me giving you the we can be a part of something bigger talk right now and you know as I know that that's what you really really want, over all that mass of bad, hurtful memories and experiences of rejection that we're both afraid of is someone who wants to prove everyone else wrong and BE a part of something bigger."

"So help me cos this is not about me rejecting you and booting you out of our mind but about US accepting EACH OTHER and working towards what we're supposed to. I can't do it without you because when I'm going astray you'll be there to remind me of what's important. So are we going to spend eternity arguing and fighting over this or are we going to go out there together and show how badass the boy named John Carlisle Thomas is." He finished off before extending his hand out for a hand shake.

Dark JT had listened to everything and with decision made disappeared from he was reappearing right in front of his other self who stiffened a bit expecting a fight but relaxed when saw that a fist had been extended forward before it was lowered.

JT had stiffened at first when his darker self had shifted and appeared in front of him but he then relaxed when he saw the lowered fist. He shook his head in amusement smiling before extending his own fist out over that of his other before doing a secret handshake he did with friends of his by crashing both fists over and under each other before snapping his fingers at the back slap and then ending it off with a two fingered salute.

Fading out of existence, Dark JT smiled and said, **"I'll help your dumbass, just don't forget to give 'em hell and remember 'go in, go hard…"**, "…and stay badass.'" JT completed for his other self who had just totally faded away with that genuine smile still on his face. "Don't worry I will, you can count on it." He said quietly to himself feeling somehow like a new person within himself even though he couldn't explain it but it was a feeling he would say one gets when you finally feel whole and complete within yourself.

The first step of his new life had been made and the first barrier had been conquered, what would happen now he wasn't entirely sure but he'd keep his promise to himself, 'Go in, go hard and stay badass,' he thought once more to himself now out of the trance before letting out a little chuckle on his still smiling face before saying "Will do." And then vanishing the same way he had come.

**Chapter End**

**Well that's Chapter 2 and I have to say I'm very sorry for this coming out late since I had written chapters 2-5 already but they got lost on my flash and the computer I typed it on isn't mine so that went too which means I had to re-type from what I remember all over again plus I re-formatted Chapter 1 cos when it got out and I saw it there so many flaws with it but it's my first story so I'm still learning the ropes…be patent with a dude a'ight.**

**Well watch out for chapter 3 and don't forget to review, throw a brother a bone and tell some peeps 'bout my story…so in my immortal words of JT,**

**Live, Learn, Love**

**Live living, Live learning, Live loving**

**Learn to live, Learn to learn, Learn to love**

**Love living, Love learning, Love loving**

**And Live Learning to Love (I can just see the 'what the fuck?!' expressions on your faces right now lol)**

**Ja ne.**

**(^^) ./,,**


End file.
